


Fido, Angel, Gunner, Brutus

by kj_graham



Series: Sam's Birthday Bash 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, it's about time okay, sam gets the birthday present he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj_graham/pseuds/kj_graham
Summary: Dean’s grinning. The box in his arms…moves? It shifts, like something’s moving inside of it, and now Sam’s even more confused and a little suspicious. Dean and Cas get into almost more trouble together than they do apart, and this has “Dean and Castiel shenanigans” written all over it.“What’s in the box?” Sam asks.“Your present,” Dean says, simple as anything, as if that’s an adequate answer.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Sam's Birthday Bash 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728088
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Fido, Angel, Gunner, Brutus

**Author's Note:**

> This is for specialagentrin, who asked for Dean and Cas surprising Sam with a puppy for his birthday!! Enjoy!

Dean is, oddly, nowhere to be found when Sam gets up on Saturday. Cas is there, immediately breaking into a grin and wishing Sam a happy birthday, but he’s also acting rather….odd.

Sam’s a little on guard. It’s clear that Cas is hiding…something. All morning, he’s bustling around the bunker, won’t let Sam follow, and keeps checking his phone almost obsessively.

Sam doesn’t push. He trusts Cas to tell him what’s going on whenever he’s ready. And whatever this is? It can’t be anything bad. Cas is too excited about it. Sam can read him pretty well, at this point, and as much as Cas seems nervous, he also seems…energized?

Sam has a nice morning. He goes for a run, and when he comes back, Cas cooks him breakfast. After a shower, they spend a while just watching Netflix, though Cas isn’t paying any attention to it.

Halfway through a _Game of Thrones_ episode, Cas’s phone dings. He breaks into a huge smile practically before he even looks at his phone, then he’s up and out of the room before Sam can ask him what’s up.

Okayyyy…Weird.

Sam’s debating going after him when there’s the sound of the bunker door opening, and Dean’s voice. He sounds…excited? Cas’s low baritone floats through and then Dean actually _laughs_. What is going on??

Sam leaves the room. He nearly crashes into Cas, who’s just coming down the hallway. Dean is, wait…where did Dean go now?

“Ah, Sam,” Cas says, positively beaming. “I was just going to come get you. Dean and I have something for you.”

“Cas,” Sam says. “I told you guys not to get me anything!”

Cas just shrugs, still smiling, and leads Sam to the war room. Dean’s there, holding a giant wrapped box with…ventilation holes?

Sam just raises an eyebrow, looking at his brother with about seven different questions on his tongue.

Dean’s grinning, too. He’s opening his mouth to say something when the box in his arms…moves? It shifts, like something’s moving inside of it, and now Sam’s even more confused and a little suspicious. Dean and Cas get into almost more trouble together than they do apart, and this has “Dean and Castiel shenanigans” written all over it.

“What’s in the box?” Sam asks.

“Your present,” Dean says, simple as anything, as if that’s an adequate answer.

Regardless, Sam’s curiosity is completely piqued. He cautiously takes the box from Dean, fumbling with it as it moves again, and decides he should probably just set it on the ground, crouching next to it.

There’s a whine from the box. A very distinctly canine whine. Sam’s head snaps up to stare in disbelief between his brother and Cas.

“You didn’t,” he says.

Dean shrugs. “Just open it, man, we don’t got all day.”

Sam recognizes his brother’s tone. Fond. Excited. The way he sounds whenever he knows he’s done something really good.

Then he opens the box.

Immediately, a puppy jumps up, resting its front paws on the edge of the box. It butts its head into Sam’s hands.

“Hey,” Sam says, “Nice to meet you, little thing.”

Dean’s chuckling. Cas’s smile has got to be hurting his face at this point.

“How did you..?” Sam says, scruffing the puppy’s ears. “You aren’t serious. This is a joke. You guys didn’t actually get me a puppy.”

“Hey,” Dean says. “You deserve it, kiddo. This has been a long time coming.”

Sam grins, shakes his head. The puppy is gorgeous; fur a pretty russet color, dark, floppy ears, gangly legs that suggests it’s going to be a fairly big dog. “How’d you find a puppy? I mean, Dean, you aren’t really the shopping type.”

“She’s a rescue,” Dean says. “Me and Cas found her online. She was in a shelter not too far from here. And, by the way, don’t ask me what breed she is—nobody knows.”

The puppy lunges up to lick Sam’s neck. He laughs, carefully lifting her out of the box and setting her on his lap. “Does she have a name?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Yeah, but you better change it. It’s—get this— _Angel_.”

Sam snorts at the disgusted look on Dean’s face and the exasperated look on Cas’s.

“What’s wrong with Angel? I mean, other than the fact we have one and a half of those already.”

Dean sputters. “What’s wrong-it’s a stupid name, Sam! Dogs should have cool names like—like Gunner, or Brutus.”

“I’m sure she’ll make a great Brutus,” Sam deadpans.

Dean rolls his eyes.

“Listen, man, thanks,” Sam says. “Both of you. This is—she’s amazing. I don’t even know what to say.”

Dean waves it away, though his ears are red.

“We wanted to do this for you, Sam,” Cas says. “We’re glad you like her.”

Sam just smiles and turns back to Angel, who’s gnawing on the edge of his shirt.

* * *

Over the next few days, as they puppy-proof the bunker and get used to having a puppy around, there’s a lot of debate over names. Jack thinks they should name her “dog” in Enochian, which is this odd, kind of guttural noise that Sam and Dean just know they’ll never be able to replicate.

Cas, ironically, actually likes “Angel.” Sam, though, agrees that it doesn’t really fit, so it’s not here to stay.

Dean has more and more suggestions every day. Fido, Killer, Hunter, Rusty. Sam shakes his head at every one of them, convinced they haven’t found the name yet.

Surprisingly, however, it is a Dean-suggested name that sticks. So Brutus was a bust, but…Gunner actually ends up fitting the puppy really well, and she even seems to take to it.

You would think Dean won the lottery. He spends a minute obnoxiously holding it over everyone’s heads that he’s the one who successfully came up with the name, but then Gunner trots in holding a scrap of his flannel in her mouth, and he’s quick to shut up.

Gunner seems to enjoy her new home. She’s especially happy to jog with Sam in the mornings, full of boundless puppy energy, and she’s quickly discovering that it’s best to be around Dean when waiting for food to be dropped from the table.

Sam is utterly, completely in love with having a dog. The last time he really had one was all those years ago, when he was a teen in Flagstaff and had that Golden Retriever, Bones. And, of course, the dog he’d had with Amelia, but…

Every night, Gunner scrambles onto Sam’s bed. She sprawls out next to him, although she barely takes up any room at the moment, and rests her chin on Sam’s belly.

When he wakes, breathing heavy, Gunner’s immediately licking his face, tail thumping against his leg, her front paws a warm, grounding weight on his chest.

When he wakes in the morning, Gunner’s immediately jumping up and asking to play, tongue lolling.

Sam was right; Gunner eventually ends up huge. She’s this big, gangly, fluffy goofball of a dog. She and Sam are inseparable; Sam knows eventually, she’ll go to Heaven, but he’s fairly sure that when he gets there, she’ll be waiting.


End file.
